Harry Snape's son
by sherry97
Summary: Harry has known that Snape is his father since he was eight years old. One day two weeks before his fifth year Harry is sick and find out that he has cancer and Snape stays with him to help him through.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guy like this story Please tell me if you like it. I love to hear what you have to say, and if you can see my other story that would be great. Thanks a lot.**

(Harry)

It was two weeks before school was not feeling will. Harry had been throwing up for the past week or so. He could not keep his food down. Will the food that he could eat. Harry ran to the bathroom and started to throw up blood. That is when Harry had decided that it was time to go to the Hospital Wing. Harry went back to his bed and took out a letter that he found when he was eight in a box when he was cleaning the attic. The letter was from his mother and it said that James Potter was not his father Severus Snape was his real father. When Harry got to Hogwarts Harry was going to tell Snape, but Snape seem to not like him. After his first potion class Harry decided that Snape will never know about this.

Harry go up to go to the Hospital Wing. Harry walked in, "Madam Prophet?"

"Harry deer how can I help you?"

"I have not been feeling will lately."

"Will sit here on this bed here and I give you a check up."

IHarry lied down on the bed. The room was starting to go in cycles. He closed his eyes for a second and blacked out.

(Snape)

Snape was on his way to the Headmaster office. He knocked on the door."come in."

Snape walked in with his black robes flying behind him."What is it that you had you need to talk to me about Headmaster?"

"There has been something that I have been hiding from you that I thing it is time for you to know."

"And what is that Headmaster?"

"Please call me Albus. It is about Harry."

"What does that brat have anything to do with me?"

"Lily came to me one night to tell me that she was Pregnant and James was not the father."

"What so what does this have to do with me?"

"Severus you are Harry father." Albus sat there to let all this sink in before saying," I have just fond out that Harry has been abuse the past fourteen years."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, I thought that he would be safe at his aunt's and uncle's house, but I was wrong."

"YOU LEFT ME SON WITH LILY'S SISTER. WHO HATES MAUGIC ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?"

"Yes I did not know that they were going to treat him that way I only just fond out myself that is why I am telling now."

"You could of told me earlier, about this you old man."

"I know you are upset, but you need to come down."

"COME DOWN. DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO COME DOWN? WHEN I AM JUST FINDING OUT THAT I HAVE A SON THAT HAS BEEN ABUSE THE LAST FOURTEEN YEARS OF HIS LIFE. ARE YOU MAD I THANK YOU LOST IT OLD MAN."

Then Snape walked out of the door and slamed the door behind him.

Snape went to his office when he got a message from Madam Prophet came and told him that she needed help with a student that was very sick. Snape came in when he saw that the student was Harry his son. He was lying on a bed very white.

"What happen?

"He came in saying that he was has not feeling will and then he lied down on the bed and past out I took some test and found out that he ." She stoped and started to cry.

"What is it?"

"He has cancer."

"What? Is that possible for a wizard to get cancer?"

"Yes it is possible. There are many wizard that has got cancer."

His son was dying. Just when he found out that he had a son. Why was this happening to me. He was going to help his son get thought this there was no way that he was going to let his son die that easy. There was no way he was going to give up on him.

**I hope you like my story and I like to say is that this story is to show if you have cancer or you have a family member or a friend that has cancer stick together as a family. I know what it like to lose someone from cancer someone that you love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How you like my story thank you for reading if . If you do.**

(Harry)

Harry just woke up to find Professor Snape asleep in a chair by his bed. Why was Snape here that was odd."Snape." Snape woke up and sat up stright.

"You are awake that is good."

"How long have I been out."

"You been out for about three weeks it is now summer."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, Harry there is something that I have to tell you. So before I tell I like to say that I just found out myself."

"What is it?"

"You are my son Harry."

"Oh, is that all because I already knew that?"

"You knew and you did not tell me."

"I was going to tell you but you seem to hate me so I changed my mind."

"I am sorry about all that I had to be mean to you because I am a spy and I have to keep my cover."

"I know that now."

"Here there is something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

"We are going to have to wait till Madam Phophet comes back from the Headmaster."

"Okay."

Harry was wondering what it was that his father and Madam Phophet had to tell him. Was it about why he was sick all the time now? Or was it something else? That is when the doors of the hospital wing came open. There was Madam Phophet and the Headmaster.

"Hello" Harry said.

"It is good to see you awake Harry. How do you feel."

"Good. What is it that you have to tell me."

"Will Harry do you know what Cancer is."

"Yes."

"I am so sorry, but that is what you have. The thing is that we cough it in time."

Harry did not know what to say. He had Cancer. He did not even thank that he ever get it. He did not thank that Wizards got Cancer.

"SO what are we going to do," Harry aked?

"We are going to have to treat it the muggle way since there is no treatment in the Wizard world."

At lest they had something that could help him. He had a chance of getting through this.

(Snape)

Severus did not know what to do his son was dying of a muggle diseases called Cancer. There was no treatment in the Wizard world. There was only one way the muggle way. All he hoped was that it worked to save his son's life. Tell then Severus was not going to let Harry out of his sight.

"Can he come home with me now till his treatment."

"Yes, just keep a eye on him and if you need anything let me know. I send when his appointment is."

"Okay thank you for everything."

"No problem."

He help Harry out of the bed to take him home at last after three weeks of him being sick. They were walking to his living qurters. This is it the password is pureblood. This is your room this is my office if you need me and that is my room and that is my potion room." He watched as Harry looked around the room looking at everything."Do you like it."

"It looks different then I thought it look like."

"What did you thank it look like?"

"I thought that it would have more green then this."

"Will green is not my color."

Harry was looking all around. There was a lot to see. That he never saw before.

(Harry)

So this is where he lives at. This place is more different then I though. Way different. The colors were black and brown. It had a good blind of colors all around the room. This is not the room he thought that a slytherin would have. Harry just hoped that he was alive long enough to spend time with his father. There was little tell when a Wizard never had Cancer before now.

"I am going to my room to take a nap."

"Okay, I wake you for dinner."

"Okay."

Harry went to his room which to his supprice was gold and red. That gave him a smile that his room was his favorite colors. Harry lied down on the bed and went to sleep when his head hit the pillow.

Harry had no dreams for once in his life.

**I hope you guys like my it. There was so much that I could of wrote. So little time to write it. I write update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is times like this that family's must stay together. Even when you just found out that you are family at all. Please review after to tell me how you liked it. Sorry for the late chapter I have been busy with christmas and new year and school starting back. There was so much to do and so little time to do it so here the next chapter for Harry and Snape.**

(Harry)

Harry was sleep in his own room in Snape's living quarters. Had just started his treatment. Harry woke up and looked around it has been two weeks since he found out that he had cancer and that Snape found out that he was his son. Snape let him stay with him during the summer. Then were going along mush better then they were before. Harry got up and when to the kitchen. He was always tired now that he started his treatment. He took long naps in the day time. There were even times when he could not get up.

Harry went to the table where the house elf's had the food ready. Snape came in and sat at the table a cross from Harry.

"How are you feeling today Harry," asked Snape?

"I feel a little better then I did yesterday."

They started to eat there breakfast in silence. There was nothing else that they could of talked about at least that is what they thought.

"So have you finished your homework?"

"Yes."

"So what do you want to do this summer."

"I do not know I didn't really thank about it."

"We could go to one of the family beach house."

"That sounds great."

"That it what we do we can leave tomorrow so be ready by morning okay."

"Okay." Harry said getting up putting his dishes in the sink. Then he made his way back to the library like he did every other day that he was not in bed or getting treatment. He went to the library to read books on defence and potions. Yes potions Harry does like potions it just when you have your father hanging over ever five minutes you couldn't do the potion ether. Now he treats Harry like he going to die any minute. Harry was reading a book on potions it was of the many different potions like love potions, healing potions, calming potions, sleeping potions, and potions to stop death all kinds.

(Snape)

Snape was getting very worried about Harry. Why was this happening? Just when He finds out that Harry is his son. Now there is a chance that he could lose him. This is worse then when he lost Lily. At least he had time with her. He might not get that much time with Harry like he did with Lily. So he was he was going to make this summer the best that Harry ever had. That was all that he could do. Harry was going to have the time of his life.

Snape got up and went to his room to pack and get ready for the trip tomorrow. "Miffy!"

"Yes, Master Snape how can I help you?"

"My son and I are going to the beach for the summer I was wondering if you want to go with me. To help take care of Harry with her."

"I would love to go Master Snape. What is there that I can get for the trip?"

"Can you go get some food for tomorrow. Some games and stuff that Harry might like and can you get some summer close for Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I can do that I be honored sir."

Then she disappeared to go and get ready to go. Snape going to make some potions that were going to be for Harry if he need him. Just in case there was something goes wrong.

"Hope this all goes will. This had to be fun something Harry would like to do." Then Snape got the idea to invite Harry friends to come to. He started to write the letter to Harry's friends. Even if he did not like the brats his son did and it was going to be the best birthday ever. He was going to make sure of that. He went to his closet to get the close that he was going to bring and he found a box that he thought he lost along time ago. It was the box that had all of his pictures of Lily. He had not looked at them in years. It was to hard to knowing there was no way that she was going to come back ever. Now they have a son that he did not know about that is dying.

"I am going to bring this with me. Dobby!" Dobby started working for him when Harry was started living with him.

"Yes, sir what can I do for you?"

"Can you get a picture book so I can put some pictures in it for Harry?"

"Yes, sir I love to sir." Then he popped out. This would be the best gift for Harry. There other thing that he could get him that he needed for school. He had to make a list of thing along the way of thanks that he was going to give to Harry.

(Harry)

Harry woke up from falling asleep didn't even remember falling asleep. He got remembering that he was going away tomorrow with his father. So he had to pack for it. He got to his room went he saw some summer close. He guessed that was what his father had bought for him for the summer and they were going to go shopping for his school close later. Harry just put the close in his case and his clock that he got from his stepfather. Harry wonder if his stepfather ever loved him even knew that he was not his son. There was a lot of thing that Harry wanted to know. What his life would of been like if his mother was still a live would he have known that Snape was his father or would he think that James was his father.

What would his life would of been like. Would he not have cancer or would he. Would life be different. Harry went back to work packing and bring some books he like to read. He closed the case and took a nap.

**Thank you all for reading and sorry again for not writing sooner I try to write again soon. Keep reading and keep writing doing what you do till next time hope you like the story please please review please.**


End file.
